


The Story Of

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Lydia; Lydia Parrish, that is. It seems that you have stumbled upon my diary of sorts. Well, sit back and allow me to tell you the story of how I met my husband, Jordan. I must admit I never expected our journey to last this long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Of

Only one week ago my boyfriend, Aiden, broke up with me. Everything was going great and then out of the blue, this happened. _Lydia Martin_ is the dump _er,_ not the dump _ee._ Braeden and Kira have been trying to get me out of the house, but I’d never budge. I guess you could say I’m a little torn up about the break-up. It’s not like we were together for that long anyway. _Why_ do I care so much?

“Get up,” Braeden called as she barged into my room with Kira. They can be so annoying sometimes. “Now,” she nodded to Kira. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. Thanks to the girls for knocking me off my bed. “What do you want?!” Kira threw a dress onto my bed. “We’re going out tonight!” She smiled. Oh great, just what I need; a bunch of strange guys checking me out. We didn’t even leave yet and I already know I don’t want any of them. “I guess I could go for a few drinks.” Braeden helped me to my feet and once I was ready we left.

We were dancing and laughing, throwing our drinks down and just having fun. That is, until I bumped into someone behind me. “Sorry!” Turning around, I then saw a man who just happened to be absolutely gorgeous. “It’s alright,” his green eyes stared into mine. “As long as you let me buy you a drink.” Speechless, I accepted the offer. Aiden who? He walked off, to get me another drink. Okay maybe that wasn’t the best idea. I don’t know him at all.

Finally Mr. Pretty Eyes returned with an Apple Martini. I pulled him away from my friends and into our own little spot on the dance floor as I took a sip of my drink. We danced for what felt like forever. Honestly that was the most fun I’ve had since before meeting Aiden. It’s something about the way you can meet a perfect stranger and just have fun. There was nothing complicated about it. No strings attached and that is what made it so amazing. We didn’t have to say a word, just danced.

A few drinks later, as much as I wished I could stay with him, I decided to quit while I was still ahead. “I should get back to my friends,” I sighed. He smiled and kissed my cheek. “Goodnight,” he replied and that was it. Honestly, I was kind of hoping he would ask me to stay just a little longer. Waving to him, I turned around and headed back to Braeden and Kira. “He was cute!” Oh Brae. “Why did you leave?” Kira asked. Maybe it’s the way he looked at me. Perhaps it’s just the way I felt being around him. I don’t really know. Or maybe it was no one thing, but I know for a fact that I’ll see him again. "Tonight's about us."


End file.
